The Sleepover
by marceline799
Summary: A bit of Fubblegum. Everyone goes to the Treehouse for a sleepover.


Finn, Jake, Princess Bubblegum, Marceline, Flame Princess, LSP and Lady Rainicorn were all on group call. "Finn, I still don't get why we can't have the slumber party at my kingdom, we always have slumber parties there," Princess Bubblegum said to Finn,

"Like you said PB, we always have it there, we need to change it around," Finn pointed out,

"내 비올라를 가져올 수 있습니까?" Lady Rainicorn asked the group,

"Of course you can Lady," Jake said on the other line,

"That's fine as long as I can bring my axe bass," Marceline piped up,

"Ofcourse," Finn answered,

"Okay, so where are we having it again?" Princess Bubblegum asked, still disappointed that they weren't doing it at the Candy Kingdom,

"We're having it at the Treehouse," Jake replied,

"Guys, is there gonna be food? Cause I'm already starving," LSP joined in,

"Why wouldn't there be food?" Jake asked her annoyed,

"I don't know, maybe cause you're lumpin' poor," LSP said over dramatically,

"LSP, let me say this so it won't be as rude as I'm thinking it to be... You live in the woods and they have a trophy room filled with gold," Flame Princess pointed out,

"Rude," LSP didn't talk for the rest of the time,

"Okay, so you're all ready for the sleepover tonight?" Finn asked waiting for a reply,

"Yes!" Everybody answered at the same time.

Finn and Jake waited in their living room, their was a knock at the door. They gasped excitedly. They rapidly climbed down the ladder and ran to the door. It was Princess Bubblegum and Lady Rainicorn, "Hey boys," Princess Bubblegum walked in with a sleeping bag, pajamas and a toiletry bag. Lady came in with a pouch wrapped around her crest. "Make your way upstairs, lady's" Finn said as they made their way up the ladder. There was another knock at the door, they opened it. This time it was Marceline and Flame Princess. "Hey guys," Marceline flew in with a duffel bag while Flame Princess shrunk, scattered under their legs and re-appeared next to Marceline with a satchel. Last at the door was LSP, she knocked and Finn let her in, she didn't bring anything except for her phone. They all went upstairs and layed out their sleeping bags.

BMO came into the room, "hello everybody," BMO greeted everyone,

"Hi BMO!" everyone said at the same time,

"Who wants to play videogames?" everyone cheered. Finn and Jake played video games and Princess Bubblegum, Marceline, Lady Rainicorn, Flame Princess and LSP talked. After every round, they would swap places in the game. After the first round, Princess Bubblegum replaced Finn and Flame Princess replaced Jake. After that, Marceline replaced Princess Bubblegum and LSP replaced Flame Princess. There was alot of cheering and yelling. "Come on! You can do it PB!" Finn cheered,

"GO FP, GO!" Jake yelled, Flame Princess won, she jumped in the air and cheered really loud. Jake screamed. After that, Marceline was beating LSP by a landslide,

"GO MARCY!" Finn cheered,

"YEAH! GO, GO, GO!" Princess Bubblegum yelled,

"버튼을 쳐!" Lady shouted,

"Guys! This is so lumpin' hard!" LSP whined, banging the controller on the ground,

"LSP, all you have to do is press the button multiple times until you beat Marcy's avatar," Finn said like it was the easiest game ever. Marceline won. She snatched her bass, jumped on the table and played a really loud and vibrant tune. Everyone cheered. During the games, Jake was keeping a tally on the most wins. At the end, Jake stood up on the table "Excuse me! Everyone! I have the results! And the winner is... Flame Princess! Woo Woo!" Jake cheered. Flame Princess flew around the room and landed on the table, throwing her hands in the air. Everyone clapped and cheered.

After a while, everyone was talking "And then... it was the funniest thing," Jake laughed "He ate it!" Jake laughed his head off. Everyone started laughing. Finn's face went red. He grabbed a pillow and threw it at Jake's face "Oomph! Hey!" Jake grabbed it and threw it back at his face,

"PILLOW FIGHT!" Finn threw it at Lady Raincorn,

"아야,이 걸릴!" Lady threw it at Princess Bubblegum. After a few minutes, everyone grabbed pillows, knocked down tables and chairs and used them as forts. "Argh! Lump off!" LSP threw a pillow at Flame Princess,

"Ow!" Flame Princess flew up and threw it back at her. BMO threw a pillow at Marceline,

"Aha!", Marceline used her telekinesis and threw one at Princess Bubblegum and Finn,

"Hey!" they yelled at the same time. Marceline fell back and laughed. With out noticing, they threw one at Marceline's face. Marceline grew into a big tenticle monster, knocking everyone out of the way. Everybody laughed on the floor. Marceline went back to normal. Finn put the chairs and tables in a circle, Marceline grabbed a big sheet and threw it over the top. Princess Bubblegum crawled under the sheet and put pillows in a circle, Jake put the edges of the sheet under the table and chair legs so it wouldn't fall ontop of them while they were under it. After that, Lady went into a cupboard and grabbed six torches, Beemo used her screen instead and Flame Princess obviously didn't need one. Everyone got into their pajamas and crawled under the giant sheet.

"Ok guys, what do you want to play?" Finn switched on his torch,

"I know, how about we tell scary stories," Marceline turned her face into a wolf. Jake shivered. "What's wrong, Jake?" Marceline quickly crawled up to him "Don't you like wolves?" she said in really creepy voice,

"AAAH!" Jake jumped behind Finn's back. Everyone laughed, freaked out at the same time. Marceline crawled back to her spot and went back to normal. Finn, Jake, Princess Bubblegum, Marceline, LSP and Lady Rainicorn all turned on their torches. Everybody tries to think of a scary story. "I know one," LSP finally said. "Once, there was a normal teenage girl, she was the hottest one out of all her friends. One day, this nerdy guy, Brad came up to her and asked her ou-" LSP was interrupted,

"LSP, this isn't a scary story, you're just telling a story of your life and mixing it around," Princess Bubblegum pointed out. Everyone looked over at LSP with raised eyebrows,

"Okay, Jees! Nobody else was saying anything, glob!" LSP folded her arms. Jake rolled his eyes,

"I have one," everyone looked at Jake. "Okay, one night on a full moon, a man walked into a lotion shop, there were creams, shampoo and all sorts of stuff. The man walked around, smelling the creams, as he walked through them, there were alot of interesting names. Like blood orange, gutsy pineapple, vein apple and alot of gross names. He turned around and saw a back room. He walked up to the door and peered in through the window, he couldn't see anything, it was all foggy. He walked in, suddenly, he banged into something hanging on the roof, he looked up. It ended up being... A BODY!" Jake hit the floor really hard. Everyone jumped. Finn screamed and landed in Princess Bubblegum's lap. She didn't do anything, she just laughed and hugged him. Everyone laughed. Flame Princess smiled at them. "Ok, who's next?" Jake laughed. "While you're thinking, I'm gonna go get us some snackities," Jake crawled out from the fort. Finn was still sitting in Princess Bubblegum's lap. She wasn't as awkward as she would normally be. Finn was as comfortable as he could ever be and wasn't awkward at all. Everyone could tell, he still liked her. Jake came back in with a platter of chips and dip and in the other was a tray of canned soft drinks. "Here we go, has anyone thought of a story?" Jake put it in the middle of the circle,

"Nope," Finn remained in Princess Bubblegum's lap,

"Dude," Jake noticed that he was still in her lap,

"What?" Finn stayed, pretending like he didn't know what he was talking about,

"Get off," Jake grabbed a chip and ate it. Finn climbed off of her lap.

"Okay, since nobody can come up with a story, let's start on... Truth or dare!" Finn announced. Everyone got ready for the drama and embarassment,

"Who's up first?" Marceline asked,

"I'll go first, okay... Jake, truth or dare?" Princess Bubblegum pointed at Jake,

"Hmm... Truth!" Jake waited for a question,

"Hmmm... Truth, truth... Hmm, Ooh I know, are you and Lady ever gonna get married? I mean, you've had kids but why haven't you turned it into something serious?" Princess Bubblegum asked. Everyone turned their heads at Jake. Jake and Lady gave awkward glances,

"Um, I mean, we thought about it but... I guess we just never got to it, I guess," Jake sort of explained. Everyone was confused but still understood. "Flame Princess, Truth or dare?" Jake looked over at her,

"Truth," she chose,

"Ok, who do you like? I mean like like," Jake smirked. Finn blushed,

"Hmm, I don't know, I guess I don't like anyone at the moment," Flame Princess shrugged,

"Boo," Jake gave Flame Princess a thumbs down,

"Ok, Finn, Truth or dare?" Flame princess turned to him. He thought,

"Hmm, Dare," Finn decided,

"Hmm, dare... Dare, dare... Ooh, I got it, I dare you to tell me who YOU like," Flame Princess flipped it,

"Aw man, seriously?" Finn complained, everyone laughed. "Ugh.. Um," It was obvious to everyone else, they knew who he was thinking about,

"Oh my glob Finn, we all know who, just say it!" LSP piped up. Everyone looked at her. Finn went red and looked over at Princess Bubblegum,

"Aw Finney," she hugged him. Everbody smiled, including Finn. Marceline turned into a bat and squished in between Finn and Princess Bubblegum,

"Let me get in on this," Marceline put her wings around their necks. They laughed.

After a few more truth or dares, Marceline got up and grabbed a bottle, "Okay everyone, time for.. Spin the bottle!" Marceline went back into her spot and placed the bottle in the centre. "Okay, the rules are, if it's a girl and boy, they kiss. But if it's a same gender deal, then they hug," Marceline explained,

"당신이 남자로하지 않으면 그것은 목에 키스 할 수 있습니까?" Lady Raincorn asked,

"No Lady, you have to kiss on the lips," Princess Bubblegum told her,

"I'll go first," Marceline placed her hand on the bottle "we'll go from me to Bonnie, to Finn, to Jake, to Lady, to BMO, to FP, to LSP then back to me," Marceline spun the bottle. After a few seconds, it landed on Lady. Marceline floated over to her and hugged her. Princess Bubblegum spun the bottle, it landed on Flame Princess "Uh, what do I do?" Princess Bubblegum asked, not wanting to hug a flame. Jake stretched his arm out of the fort, it came back in with tinfoil. He wrapped it around Princess Bubblegum. "Ok, you can hug her now," Jake finished off wrapping the tinfoil, they hugged,

"It took you long enough," she took off the tinfoil. Jake left the tinfoil next to Flame Princess. Finn spun the bottle, it landed on Lady,

"오, Lady said surprised. Jake frowned. Finn laughed, leaned up to Lady and kissed her on the lips. Jake spun the bottle "Payback, cause it's gonna land on!... LSP!" Jake complained. Finn laughed,

"Jee, thanks!" LSP crossed her arms. Jake leaned up to LSP and quickly kissed her. Lady placed her hoof on the bottle and spun it. It landed on BMO. They didn't know what gender BMO was so they decided if it ever landed on BMO, they'd kiss BMO on the head. Lady did so. BMO walked over to the bottle and spun it. It landed on Jake. BMO kissed him on the head "Aw," everyone thought it was cute, before BMO could walk away, Jake grabbed it and hugged it. Flame Princess grabbed the bottle, they could hear her fiery hands sizzle against the glass. It spun and landed on Marceline. Marceline put on the tin foil and hugged her. LSP grabbed the bottle and spun it, it landed on Princess Bubblegum, They hugged. It was now back to Marceline. She spun the bottle, it landed on Finn. She flew over to him and kissed him. Finn blushed. Marceline noticed this as she turned around to go back, she tackled Finn, everyone laughed. Princess Bubblegum spun the bottle and it landed on Finn again. She turned next to him and kissed him. He went red. It was now Finn's turn. He spun the bottle. It landed on Flame Princess "Lucky three in a row," Finn laughed. He crawled over to her and kisssed her. Her lips burned against his but he was used to it. Her hair flickered.

After a few more rounds, everyone dragged in their sleeping bags. Finn was next to Princess Bubblegum and Marceline and Flame Princess was beside his feet, Jake was next to Princess Bubblegum and Lady Rainicorn with LSP by his feet and in the middle was BMO. "Goodnight everyone!" Finn yelled. Everyone jumped but finally said "Goodnight!".


End file.
